


Love in the night

by miss_Scorpia



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Scorpia/pseuds/miss_Scorpia
Summary: A little poem of Branch and Poppy loving each other. Kinda a sappy lemon poem inspired by a post on Tumblr...





	Love in the night

Into the bunker Branch he went.  
From foraging all day he was spent.

Walking to his bed he was bone tired,  
But suddenly felt like hotwired.

'cause Poppy was sitting on the bed  
While her lovely legs were spread.

At the pink skinned beauty he'd look.  
And it was that it took,

For heat to spread in his groin,  
And a hardness to grow from his loin'.

With a perky smirk she'd ask,  
If he was truly "up" to the task.

Losing her dress for her skin to bare,  
He did nothing other than stare.

She noticed his gob smacked trance,  
And ordered him to lose his pants.

With a glance so sweet,  
She told him to take a seat.

Not waiting he did as she said,  
And took his place on the bed.

Seductively from the bed she rose,  
Straddling his lap she chose.

No preparation was needed,  
Since Poppy was already heated.

Branch caressed her bod',  
While she settled herself over his rod.

In pleasure he felt he could drown,  
As she lowered down. Down. DOWN!

From her throat a delicate moan.  
From his throat a rumbling groan.

With eagerness she settled her pace,  
Of hesitations were no trace.

Her handsome lover she wanted to please,  
With internal muscles she gave him a squeeze.

The tenderness between the two,  
Made sure their love just grew and grew.

Hair was tangled.  
Bodies were angled.

Kisses were shared,  
To show that they cared.

This dance they had danced before,  
Like waves hitting the shore.

Branch knew what to do,  
To make her ending come true.

On the bed Poppy he flipped,  
And his remaining gentleness ripped.

Into her hard he pounded,  
In the room groans and moans sounded.

Tightly to him her body he wrapped,  
As pressure inside them both snapped.

For forever pleasure were all that they knew,  
And gasping for air were all they could do.

Gently they shared a kiss,  
In their little world all was bliss.

To better lay down both they shifted,  
Into sweet dreams Poppy she drifted.

As she laid there warm in his arms,  
Never once he regretted to fall for her charms.

For all eternity she was his wife,  
Unknowingly deep inside her now grew new life.


End file.
